Seán Dunne
Seán Dunne (1956 - 3 August 1995) was an Irish poet. Life Dunne was born in Waterford, Ireland, the son of Richard Dunne. His mother died when Seán was four, in 1960."In My Father's House" Anna Livia Press Ltd, 1991 Dunne attended Mount Sion primary and secondary schools in Waterford city where he wrote for the school magazine. He attended University College Cork (UCC) where he was taught by Sean Lucy and John Montague and was part of a stream of talent issuing from the university in that period, which included Maurice Riordan, Gregory O'Donoghue, Theo Dorgan, Thomas McCarthy, William Wall, Gerry Murphy, Greg Delanty and others. He was active in student politics, as detailed in his memoir The Road to Silence. After college Dunne settled in Cork, where he worked in the city library and continued to write and publish poems. Around this time he began to make a living from freelance journalism. Soon he joined the Cork Examiner daily newspaper where he became a prominent columnist. Dunne edited several anthologies, beginning with "The Poets of Munster" (1985) and finishing with the "Ireland Anthology" which was completed posthumously by George O'Brien and his partner Trish Edelstein. He released 3 collections of poems. Seán Dunne's collections of poems have all been well received. His account of his childhood "In My Father's House" was released in 1991, and was a bestseller. Dunne died young on 3 August 1995"Time And The Island" The Gallery Press, 1996"Striken Blackbird" article - The Irish Times Weekend Review, Saturday January 28, 2006 of a heart problem. Recognition Sean Dunne Writers Festival In 1996 Waterford City Council inaugurated the Sean Dunne Writers Festival in his honour. The 2009 Festival took place in Waterford City from Thursday 19th March to Saturday 21st March. It featured Poets such as Tom Paulin, Conor O'Callaghan and MacDara Woods, with Performance Poets Eamon Carr and Raven. It also featured writers AL Kennedy, Paul Carson, Declan Lynch and more. See full programme at http://www.seandunne.ie. The winner of the competition was Luke Byrne from John's Park, for writing a poem called "Winter" Publications Poetry *''Against the Storm: Poems''. Mountrath, Portlaoise, Ireland: Dolmen Press, 1985. *''The Sheltered Nest''. Oldcastle, Meath, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1992. *''Time and the Island: Selected and new poems''. Oldcastle, Meath, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1996. *''Collected'' (edited by Peter Fallon). Oldcastle, Meath, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2005. Non-fiction *''The Road to Silence: An Irish spiritual odyssey''. Dublin: New Island Books, 1994. *''The College: A photographic history of University College, Cork''. Cork, Ireland: Cork University Press, 1995. *''In My Father's House''. Dublin: Anna Livia Press, 1991; Oldcastle, Meath, Ireland: Gallery Press, 2000. Edited *''Poets of Munster: An anthology''. London: Anvil Press Poetry / Dingle, Kerry, Ireland: Brandon, 1985. *''Seán O'Faoláin, 1900-1991'' (with Anne Kennedy). Cork, Ireland: Triskel Arts Centre, 1991. *''The Cork Anthology''. Cork, Ireland: Cork University Press, 1993. *''Something Understood: A spiritual anthology''. Dublin: Marino Books, 1995. *''The Ireland Anthology'' (edited with George O'Brien). Dublin: Gill & Macmillan, 1997; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sean Dunne, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2014. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Early Poems ;About *Dunne, Sean at Irish Writers Online *Sean Dunne at Gallery Press *Sean Dunne at Waterford Ireland Category:1956 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets